The present invention relates to portable storage containers, and more particularly, to a storage container for use in a recreational environment. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a storage container that can be adapted for storing cold food products, while also providing a multimedia entertainment system, all enclosed in a single structure.
A large number of people pursue various kinds of recreational activities. Some prefer mountain hiking, some prefer beach locations, and others enjoy the woods. Some people, due to their work-related activities, such as for instance construction workers, prefer to bring their lunches and beverages to a constructions site. Majority of people taking lunch food with them for recreational or work activities, also prefer to have a radio or a cassette player available at the site where the portable cooler is used. To that end, people bring their ice chests, radios, cassette players, CD players and other items, making transportation of separate items inconvenient and bulky.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a combined ice chest and multi-media container for use outdoors, where municipal electrical supply is unavailable.